


Joshua Alexander Michelangelo -The Nephilim

by silmarlfan1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Good!Michael, John!Michael, M/M, Mpreg, Nephilim, Resurrection, mentions of bible era, season 4, wing fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silmarlfan1/pseuds/silmarlfan1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua was a normal child for the most part, except for one little thing, Joshua had no mortal father. His "father" was not really a father but mother, because his mother had no real gender. Joshua's mother was an angel, actually one of the highest Archangels. mpreg slash, OC.  go on the adventure with Dean Sam and Castiel with the Nephilim son of Michael. no review no update</p><p>chapter seven is in parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I don't own Supernatural, but I would love to. Okay Michael has been and always will be good in my eyes and I hate how they demonized him in the show. so this is my version.  
> Season 4

Joshua Alexander Michelangelo_ the Nephilim.

 

Joshua was a normal child for the most part; he loved sports, reading, playing with his friends, you know normal kid stuff.  Except for one little thing…Joshua had no mortal father, not really.  His “father” was not really a father but mother, in a sense, because his mother had no real gender. Am I confusing you? Yes. Okay I’ll start over.

Joshua’s mother was an angel. Yes an angel. Halo, wings and all, his mother was an angel of God. Now if you know your Bible studies you’ll know that Angels are soldiers, messengers, and guardians of Humans and God.  Joshua’s mother was actually one of the highest ranking angels; an Archangel.  And not only that his father, was a mortal man.  I am still confusing you, sorry.

 

 

Joshua was born in a time before time was kept the way it is kept today.  His mortal father was a good man, and he grew up in the house of Methuselah and his family. His name was Ezekiel, which means God strengthens, and he was very beautiful. From the moment of his birth it was known that he would be great. His mother saw in his face a vision of his fate, and saw that he would sire a great Hero, so she named him Ezekiel hoping that God would strengthen him for his future. As he grew, Zeke, as the Methuselah family called him, he learned that he had a love for nature. Horses that were savage and wild grew tame and docile beneath his hand, wolves listened to him and followed his commands, and the birds flocked towards his voice when he sung praises to God.

 Now angels before had taken daughters of Adam to be their wives, but that was long ago and their offspring, the Nephilim, were a mixed blessing, for many of them were cruel and hated others; became tyrants over the men they ruled, but there were some, not many, that were kind and loving, and defended those that the other Nephilim attacked. They were hero’s these good Nephilim, and although they were tall they were not as tall as their evil counter parts, many of them were only under 7’ tall, but their vindictive other halves were giants, and they lorded that over men.  When Joshua became a fully grown man, his body finally growing into the long limbs of adolescents’, was when his fair face and kind nature caught the eye of one of the highest of the angels: the Archangel, Mikh’ael, or Michael.  Michael normally saw the children of men as weak and in need of protection, or sick and fallen creatures that had no remorse or care for God, but when he saw Ezekiel, Michael felt something strange in his Grace; an emotion that he had only felt for his Father, but different and painfully strong: Love.

Ezekiel was in his garden, tending the flowers that his planted and feeding the animals that came into his garden searching for food and shelter, when he felt a calming presence behind him.  Ezekiel turned and saw a being bathed in light. Ezekiel knew that this was one of God’s messengers and fell forward onto his face his hands clasped before him in prayer. The being knelt down and took his hand in its own and brought him up from the ground; forcing him to look at its face. At first all Ezekiel saw was light, then he saw colors swirling in the light then he saw eyes, Green as a pristine meadow, gazing back at him. Soon there was an effeminate face smiling at him. Ezekiel felt love wash over him from the being, as it brought its hand to his cheek. Soon the other one followed, and Joshua felt his passion rise in his body and his manhood began to harden in his loincloth. The being came close and brushed its lips over Ezekiel’s, then began to press light butterfly kisses to his nose, cheeks, and eyelids. Ezekiel breathed lightly and looked up at the being with wonder, before bringing up the courage to speak.

                “Who are you, messenger?” he asked. The being smiled leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

                “Michael,” he said, and leaned back before standing. He held out his hand for Joshua, and he took it.  Joshua stood and gazed at the being before him. He was tall strong but effeminate at the same time. Then Ezekiel saw the wings, massive brown wings like an eagle, flecked with gold and the massive flight feathers were tipped in Gold, as if he had dipped his wings in liquid gold and the eagle feathers were stained the last two feet of the feathers gold. Ezekiel couldn’t help himself, and reached out to touch them. The moment his hand touched the silky feathers he was amazed by the softness of them.  They were perfect, like a baby bird that just began to fledge.

Ezekiel in that moment fell in love, and Michael fell in love as well. They met often but only when Ezekiel was alone, for Michael feared that he would harm Zeke’s family. Michael could only appear in this form to Ezekiel because he was special, and his Family did not have this gift he had. And the more he came to know Ezekiel the more Michael loved him. Some of his brothers began to notice his disappearances, and questioned him but Michael was able to evade them, and crept to the quiet of his home and nest.  But soon there came a day in which Michael was both yearning and dreading: the beginning of his Heat and with it the uncontrollable urge to mate.

Michael stayed in his nest as long as he dared before the urge became too unbearable anymore and he took flight and landed in Ezekiel’s garden. Zeke was tending to his roses when he heard the flutter of wings that signaled Michael’s return to him. Ezekiel turned around and found himself nose to nose with his lover. Ezekiel jumped back holding his hand over his racing heart.

                “Michael, you startled me!” he said, “You shouldn’t do that, Michael. You could have frightened me to death.” Michael gulped and twitched as the heat grew in intensity, before he could take it no longer. “Michael? Beloved, are you alrig…” with that Michael seized Zeke’s lips and began to ravish his lover. Ezekiel pulled Michael underneath a Cyprus tree’s bows and laid him down, and it was there that Ezekiel stopped Michael’s Heat and got him with child; Michael’s one and only child: Joshua.

 

It was days later that Michael discovered the child. At first he was afraid that his brothers would hurt him and the child, but then he realized that the child was a gift from his Father and that he should, and would treasure it for all time. Michael came back to Ezekiel just when he felt the child quicken in him. Michael touched down and immediately sought out Ezekiel in his garden. When he found him Michael smiled calmly walking up to him, and making sure his footfalls made noise so as not to startle his beloved. About two feet from him Michael called out, and Ezekiel stood and turned. When he saw him, Ezekiel smiled and quickly came up to him and embraced him. Michael smiled and melted in Ezekiel’s embrace. Suddenly Ezekiel pulled away and looked down at Michael’s swelling belly.

                “Michael, what is this?” he asked, and gestured toward his belly. Michael smiled and took Ezekiel’s hand in his own before pressing it to the small swell. Suddenly Ezekiel felt the small movement within, and he knew. “Michael,” he asked quietly. “Are you with child?” Michael nodded, uncertain of Ezekiel’s reaction. Suddenly he was swept into a fierce embrace as Ezekiel hugged him and cried into his shoulder. “A baby, Michael, we’re going to have a baby.” Michael smiled into Ezekiel’s shoulder knowing that his baby would be loved. 

That afternoon Michael was introduced to Ezekiel’s family. Now, because of the pregnancy Michael had to forge himself a vessel so that he could stay with Ezekiel until the birth, but Michael didn’t mind, as long as he could stay and have his baby.

As the months passed, and Michael swelled with child, Ezekiel made sure that Michael was safe and well loved. Michael soon noticed that his brothers were searching for him so he suppressed the trace of his Grace as much as he dared. It didn’t matter though. The closer he came to delivering his child the closer they came to finding him. Michael didn’t dare leave the house for fear that when he stepped outside one of his brothers would be there to kill the child. Ezekiel noticed the fear in his beloved’s eyes, so he stayed inside promising him that they would be safe.

But Michael still needed sunlight, and each time that he went outside Michael clung to his lover’s arm. This was where the labor started, in Ezekiel’s garden; underneath the same tree the child was conceived.  Michael screamed when the pain started; letting his True voice bleed through. Ezekiel immediately clamped his hand over Michael’s mouth to prevent any of the Host from hearing him. Ezekiel called his mother, who came rushing out to help Michael back inside.

Michael panted and groaned through the contractions, gripping Ezekiel’s hand to ease the pain. Michael had felt pain before but nothing like the pain of labor. Not even battle wounds could compare to this clenching iron wrote pain.  Michael was in so much pain that he could barely hold in his true voice.

                “Michael, I think it’s time to push,” the old midwife said. Michael sat up clinging to Ezekiel’s legs. Ezekiel refused to leave when the midwife told him to so he remained but at the moment he was regretting not leaving when he could. Michael hunched forward and pushed with all his might letting out a strangled grunt while he was at it. Soon the grunts became moans and screams that were strangled as he forced the child further from his womb.  Michael’s forehead was drenched in sweat from the effort he was exerting to bring the child into the world. Michael pushed harder when the pressure began to mount and the pain remained with each rest.

                “Zeke, make it stop,” Michael cried, when the pain continued after he stopped pushing.

                “Just keep pushing, Michael,” Ezekiel said, “It will.” Michael pushed again screaming out with the effort, and then suddenly he fell back into Ezekiel’s chest when the pressure stopped.  Ezekiel looked up at the midwife, who seemed to be busying herself with something in between Michael’s legs. “Sarah, what is happening?” he asked the old woman.

                “The child’s head is out,” she said. “I am just helping the baby to be positioned properly.”  Ezekiel smiled for a second before Michael hunched forward and pushed again screaming. Ezekiel grits his teeth when the scream grew in pitch and volume, before finally Michael slumped back onto his chest a warm smile on his face. Ezekiel looked up at the midwife who held something in her hands. She gave it a swat and the cries of a newborn filled the room; soft mews at first, but they grew in strength and volume, turning into wails as the newborn baby was placed on Michael’s chest. Michael smiled brightly at the baby, before a look of discomfort came onto his face. Michael pushed lightly before falling back in relief. Ezekiel saw the midwife take something over to the cooking pot from between Michael’s legs. The midwife looked back at the new family, smiling.

                “The afterbirth can nourish the mother’s milk, to help the baby be strong, if eaten,” she said. Michael smiled. He would do anything if it meant his baby being healthy. Michael cradled the baby to his breast pressing a kiss on his forehead.

                “It’s a boy, Ezekiel,” Michael said, a smile broad on his face, “and his name his Joshua.”

AN: I hope you like this sneak peak. Reviews are the muses that help me to write.


	2. The End of the Nephilim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: this is now more about Joshua rather than Michael. But I promise that Michael will return.

Chapter 2- the End of the Nephilim

Note: this is now more about Joshua rather than Michael. But I promise that Michael will return.

Joshua grew steadily after his birth. Michael nursed him when he cried for food, and rocked him gently when he became fussy and overly tired. Michael loved him as much as he loved his younger siblings, and he cared for him. Every night before he went to rest with Ezekiel, the human would find Michael sitting in the nursery in their tent, rocking the little baby and singing soft lullabies to him in the Enoch. Michael always laid him in the cradle kissed him on the forehead and said, “Goodnight, my sweat one. The angels are watching over you.” Ezekiel would smile at the sight and leave before Michael saw him.

Joshua was now five years old. He was still small, but he was by no means tiny. Even at this tender age he was almost a foot taller than most boys. Michael was so proud of his son, but he knew not to get too proud, for he knew what pride could do to a very loyal angel. Joshua was a joy, and Michael knew that he had the potential to be great. Joshua was very intelligent, so Michael began to teach him to read and write, he taught him hymns of praise to his Father, and taught him to be humble and compassionate to all those that were less fortunate. But it seemed to Michael now, as he stood before Gabriel listening to the latest order that all his love and work was for naught.

The Father saw and realized that the children of the Fallen were evil, and, even though there were those that were good, there were not enough to stave His wrath towards all the Nephilim. And Michael realized that with Gabriel being the one to be executing the orders, that there was barely a fighting chance for Michael to save his son. Gabriel was not someone to send out angels to kill, he knew all that would do would turn the few good Nephilim against the Host. So Gabriel decided to sow the idea of war into the hearts and minds of the greatest warlords among the Nephilim. But his Fathers orders were for all the Nephilim to be killed, so Gabriel had no choice but to send out a small garrison to hunt down and kill the remaining Nephilim that survived the war; good or not. Michael was panicked. He didn't know what to do. He knew that he couldn't save Ezekiel, but he desperately wanted to save his son. Michael was on his last thread, when he remembered one of his father’s oldest and most powerful servants: the Elfstar. It was in that moment Michael felt a bit of his panic fade.

Michael flew as fast as he could to the world were the elven warrior and protector lived; well, most of the time. Michael saw him but the Elf called out first; his back turned to him as he worked in his forge.

“Michael, I am glad you are here,” he said. “You hardly ever visit me, so I take it that this is not a social visit?” the Elf turned and looked at the Archangel. Michael was still taken back at how much wisdom and memory he saw in the elf’s eyes, no matter how many times he came into his presence those eyes still made him squirm. The elf’s eyes were the color of a dark dusk sky; so blue and deep in their wisdom and memory, and his hair was the color of golden honey, highlighted with liquid gold. Michael remembered hearing that he looked exactly like a member of his family, and now he could confirm that. The Keeper of Fate, the Master of the Rift, the Lord of Time; was definitely intimidating.  
“No, it is not,” Michael said. “I need your help, Avery.” And the elf nodded.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Michael wrung his hands when he finally set foot into Ezekiel’s tent. Michael could not see his son, but he knew that Avery had taken him somewhere safe; or rather some when; Ezekiel was in the room that they had set aside for Joshua. Michael approached him cautiously. When he was in earshot, Michael could hear him crying. He rushed forward and knelt down beside his lover, tipping his head up so that Michael could see Ezekiel’s face. The moment Ezekiel saw Michael he surged forward and buried his face in Michael’s shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably.

“Zeke, what is wrong?” Michael asked, dreading the answer.

“They took him,” he said. “They took our Joshua!” Ezekiel sobbed and wept into his lovers shoulder.

Michael pulled Ezekiel forward to face him. Michael searched his face before asking, “Who took him?” Ezekiel looked distraught and broken, but it was the broken that frightened Michael more than anything else. “Ezekiel, who took our son?” Michael plead, as he started to feel tears welling up in his eyes. Ezekiel looked back at him, fresh tears rolling down his dirty face, and sobbed, “The Angels, they took him.” Michael let go of Ezekiel, he himself overcome with emotions that welled up within him. Suddenly Michael let out a scream of anguish once the realization set in: he was too late, Avery didn't get to his son in time, and now his child was dead.

But Michael was wrong. As the angels did take Joshua, the boy was able to escape. Joshua ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He ran and hid under a Cyprus tree. Joshua cried as he curled up in the small hollow between the roots. He remained as silent as he could, for he feared that the angels that took him would hear and kill him. For a while all here could hear was the sound of the birds in the trees around him and the crickets that were beginning to cry out in the coming darkness. “Momma,” Joshua whispered, “momma, please help me.” Still silence loomed around him, and Joshua continued to cry. 

The silence continued for a while until the sound of crunching footsteps broke the silence around him. Joshua heard the silence broken and stopped crying, only to shiver and shake in the fear that clenched his whole being. He hid is head in between his knees hoping that his hair would hide him. Soon the footsteps were right in front of him, and then they stopped. Joshua was filled with terror, and looked up only to see a tall very beautiful man with golden hair smiling down at him. The man reached out his hand, the light that surrounded him seemed to actually come from within him. 

“My name is Avery Elfstar,” he said, and his voice seemed to eco around him. Joshua no longer felt fear in fact all he felt was peace and safety. “I am here to take you somewhere safe.” With that Joshua took Avery’s hand and disappeared into the light.  
When the angels finally found the spot where they sensed him last he had vanished.

AN: okay tell me what you think? Do you like it? Next chapter will have a more modern setting, I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: okay tell me what you think? Do you like it? Next chapter will have a more modern setting, I promise.


	3. Modern Age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: this is the newest chapter of the Nephilim story. Joshua is in a more modern setting this time just as I promised.

Chapter 3- the modern age

 

AN: this is the newest chapter of the Nephilim story. Joshua is in a more modern setting this time just as I promised.

When the light vanished from around him, Joshua found that he was in a very large structure. At first he didn’t know what to think. The room was massive! The large barrel arched ceiling inlayed with gold soared above him forcing his eyes upward in reverence to the beautiful architecture. The rounded arches above the doors were perfectly made. The paintings on the walls and ceiling were bright and colorful, and so realistic Joshua thought that they were real.  Before him were dark red doors set in beautiful marble. Joshua reached out and touched them; reverently running his small fingers over the aged and darkened wood. Delicate carvings on the tops of the two doors forced him to look upward, and when he did, the sight that he beheld stole the breath from his body: brightly colored paintings covered the ceiling surrounded by arched triangles and squares. Even though he knew the ceiling was arched it looked flat under the majesty of the bright colors and images. Bodies of men and women posed around him in scenes of images his own family had told him about.

                “Wow,” Joshua whispered, taken back at the sheer beauty of the images that surrounded him. As Joshua smiled up at the images of the strong looking men, a dark robed man came up behind him. Joshua was so entrapped by the images he didn’t hear the man until he felt a hand on his should turning him around to face him. Joshua let out a high pitched squeak in shock, and brought his arms up to cover his head; shutting his eyes tightly.  When he opened them the man was kneeling before him. Joshua took in the man’s strange garb with fascination. The robes were simple; a long single robe with long sleeves and buttons running the whole length of the front, a wide piece of cloth tied around his waist. The collar came up high on the man’s neck that had a small opening in the center that had a white piece of cloth tied around his neck under the black cloth, and at the shoulders it looked as if they had tied a very short cloak over his shoulders. There wasn’t much to the robe; it was simple yet it held an air of authority to it. Joshua trembled in fear, but the young kind face filled him with calm.

                “Hullo, young child,” he said, and though Joshua didn’t know the language he spoke he could understand him. His mother had always told him that languages would come easy to him and he would understand them without knowing the language itself. “What are you doing here? Are you lost, little one?” suddenly Joshua realized he didn’t know where he was, and the thought brought tears to his meadow green eyes. “Oh, don’t cry, dear child. We’ll find your family. We’ll find them,” he said bringing Joshua close and raping him in a warm embrace.

Joshua couldn’t help be cry, and he cried until there were no more tears and Joshua was so tired that he fell asleep in the man’s arms.

\-------

When Joshua woke up he was in a very soft bed and a plain room. Joshua looked around for a moment until he saw the man that had helped him walk in through the door. He carried a tray in his hands but he immediately set it down when he saw that Joshua was awake. He came to his side and sat down on the bed next to him, taking Joshua’s hands in his own.

                “You’re awake,” he said, “I was hoping you could tell me your name.” Joshua sniffed his nose, almost as if he was going to cry again, but he didn’t.

                “Joshua,” he said quietly. The msn tilted his head slightly and leaned in a little; a confused look on his face.

                “What was that, child?” he asked leaning in even more.

                “My name is Joshua,” he answered. The man smiled, took Joshua’s hand in his own, gently gripping it.

                “Hullo, Joshua,” he said, “It is a pleasure to meet you. My name his Jonathan, but you may call me Jon.” Joshua smiled but fidgeted for a second.

                “Where am I, Jon,” Joshua asked. Jon smiled, before releasing Joshua’s hand, standing up and opening a curtain covering a window.

                “You are in Rome, in the Vatican city,” Jon said. Joshua was confused and sad because he knew that his family was long gone. Suddenly he was crying again, and Jon was holding him in his arms rocking him slowly just like his mother did when he was scared or alone. “Hush, Joshua, hush. It will be alright.” Jon held Joshua through the sobs that escaped him. When they stopped, Jon pulled away from him and looked him in the eye. Jon had hazel eyes. “Joshua, you don’t have a family, do you?” he asked. Joshua shook his head. Jon sighed with a sad smile on his face. “Well then, we do have an orphanage here, and with that adorable face and those big green eyes, I am sure that you will be adopted by a good family.” Joshua smiled and rubbed the tears out of his eyes; confident that this good man would help him find a home. “In the meantime,” Jon said and pulled a large book out from his desk, “do you know how to read?” Joshua smiled and nodded. “Good. I have a book that I would like to read to you. These are the Holy Scriptures, and I would like to teach you about the Lord in Heaven and all the things he did for us as Humans and he Son did as well.” Joshua perked up at the mention of the Heavens.

                “Jehovah,” Joshua said, and Jon smiled in shock.

                “That’s right. Jehovah, our Lord in Heaven and Creator,” Jon said and opened the book.

\----

Joshua spent only a few months in the Orphanage when a family came looking to adopt.  Joshua learned so much from Jon about God and the Bible. But he also learned for himself about Jesus and his sacrifice. Joshua loved Jon dearly but the Day the family came into the Orphanage, Joshua became a Baptist Protestant. Although Jon was upset he was still glad that Joshua had found God. Joshua was baptized that afternoon, and met his new family.

At the orphanage they gave him the name Joshua Alexander Michelangelo, for he was strong like Alexander the Great, as well as somewhat tall for his age; and for the Painter/Sculptor that created the wonderful paintings that covered the chapel where Jon had found him. Joshua like his name, it meant Jehovah is Salvation, Defender of Man, the angel Michael. Joshua liked that. It made him feel close to his mother, Michael, but it also made him feel like he could keep people safe.

When the Angelo family came into the Orphanage, they were looking for a young boy with blue eyes and blond hair, but when they saw Joshua, his meadow green eyes, and his dark brown almost honey colored hair, they knew he was the one for them. Joshua kept his name but changed it to Michael-Angelo so that he could be closer to his parents. The day they took him home Joshua turned 6 years old, and was so excited to be going to the America’s. He had heard so much about them from Jon and his teachers, and was really happy to be going.

The moment the adoption was finalized Joshua rushed to find Jon and told him he had been adopted, and that he was going to America. Jon was thrilled. He hugged him and kissed him on the forehead, before wishing him well.

Joshua loved his new home. He had a room to himself, a soft bed and all the books he could ever want. Now like every boy his age Joshua wanted to do something important when he grew up, but Joshua, he was determined to be a Firefighter.  And when Joshua turned 18, he finally got his wish: he was going to Fireman’s training

Joshua worked his way up the ranks, fighting Fires and saving people just like he wanted. And when Joshua turned 28 he joined the Fire Rescue of his unit. Joshua loved it; saving people, stopping fires, it was everything Joshua loved. Not only that whenever he entered the room his Captain, David, would say, “Here comes Goliath,” and everyone would laugh including Joshua. Joshua, not surprisingly, had grown to be 6’7” tall, and he towered over everyone in the unit. Joshua loved the attention and grew to enjoy the slight jabs about his height. It didn’t even bother him anymore.

\---

It was a quiet evening in November 2008. All the men had gone to bed. That is all but Joshua. For several months Joshua had been having strange dreams that later progressed to flashes during the day that actually helped him in his rescues. Joshua wondered at it but he figured that if they were helping him save people, he could use them to his advantage. But tonight Joshua felt jittery, and nervous, like that night he had eaten too much candy on Halloween, but this wasn’t a sugar high; he didn’t know what it was. Suddenly Joshua heard a noise in his head like his unit fire alarm call going off. Joshua leaped to his feet and got dressed as fast as he could. He had no more than pulled his coat on when the alarm went off.  The whole unit leaped out of their beds, dressing as fast as they could. The Captain went to the radio and got to the address to the fire. Joshua was climbing into the Fire rescue truck, when, suddenly, there was a sharp pain down his back; as if someone had taken a knife and cut down the length of his shoulder blades on either side of his spine. The force of it was so strong; it brought him to his knees, gasping for air. But as suddenly as it had come it was gone. Joshua shook his head to clear it of the pain and climbed in the cab of the truck, putting on his helmet as he buckled in. As the sirens of the Fire trucks and engines whirred to life Joshua had a vision of a family being trapped in a burning home on the second floor. Joshua shook the vision from the forefront of his mind, but tucked it away for later use.

As they came closer to the house Joshua was overcome with voices crying out in his mind.

_Oh God, please help us._

_Don’t let my baby die._

_God please help mommy._

_God, please don’t take my family. Please save my family._

Joshua realized that he was hearing prayers, and tucked that knowledge back in the back of his mind. Joshua saw the glow from the fire and his jaw dropped in shock.

                “On my GOD!” he whispered, and his partner gaped at the sight. The whole top of the third floor was fully involved and the second floor was well on its way. “Floor it, Jake! We don’t have much time.” Jake, Joshua’s rescue partner put the petal to the metal, and revved the engine on the truck up to 90mph. Joshua was the first one out of the truck; grabbing the tanks of oxygen and his mask from the back of the truck, put it on, and ran into the fire.

                “Joshua!” Jake cried out as Joshua ran into the building, hurling his 6’7” frame into the locked door and smashing it to pieces. Joshua ran towards the stairs remembering the vision and the orientation of the house. Joshua took the stairs three at a time; making it up to the second floor in no time.

Outside Jake told the Fire Chief that had just arrived as well as the captain that Joshua was inside. Captain David Rogers was furious. He was fuming! He knew Joshua had a hero complex and he knew it would get him killed someday and to him it looked like that someday was here, but just as the thought passed through his head, a window on the second floor smashed open and Joshua called out for a trampoline. The unit brought the trampoline out in front of the window and the first person jumped. It was a little boy followed by the sister the mother and finally the father and Joshua. Joshua removed his air mask and handed it to the young boy helping him breathe.

The Captain was about to ream Joshua when the man in question cried out when his own partner threw him into a wall. The force of the blow knocked the breath from Joshua’s lungs, but when his partner came up to him faster than the eye could see and pinned him to the wall Joshua cursed, in Enochian.

Joshua saw his partner flinch and his eyes turn into black pools. Joshua’s eyes widened when he realized what was happening. His Partner was possessed by a Demon.

                “Jake, stop it,” Joshua cried out. What he didn’t realize was that there was a news van with a camera crew on the street filming everything. “Jake, STOP!” Joshua’s voice took on a powerful tone that echoed around the group. All time seemed to stand still as the demon let him go as if compelled by a mighty force. Joshua pulled away from the wall, pulled himself up to his full and awesome height of 6’7”, took a deep breath, and pulled down deep inside of him for strength of voice not heard of since the days of the great heroes.  “GET OUT OF HIM!” Joshua called out in a mighty voice. Suddenly his partner jerked and seized right before his eyes; a black smoke billowing out of his nose and mouth and pooling at his feet; burning the ground around him. When the smoke was gone Jake collapsed. Joshua rushed to his side but before he could the pain that had erupted before returned with a force, slicing down his back on either side of his spine. Joshua pulled off his coat, shirt and tank top; screaming at the top of his lungs, before the sound of ripping flesh and the pressure and pain vanished. The swiftness of the pain and pressure leaving was so great Joshua fainted in relief. The last thing he saw was his partner kneeling beside him a hand on something on his shoulder that he could feel. And his world went black.

 

\-----

End Notes: I hope this satisfies you all. I have to stop here because it was getting too long. I need reviews they are my muses without them I will not update. I promise that the brothers will be in the next chapter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes: I hope this satisfies you all. I have to stop here because it was getting too long. I need reviews they are my muses without them I will not update. I promise that the brothers will be in the next chapter.


	4. The Fireman Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this is a long one.
> 
> enter Wincherster's

Chapter 4- the Fireman mystery

A rough clothed man lies sleeping in a motel room, his dirty blond hair sticking up in spikes. Every now and then he twitches in his sleep; his eyes disco dancing behind his eyelids with the force of a nightmare. His partner in crime is in the shower, ignorant of the terrors going on in the dreams of the man in the next room. The man in the bed suddenly jolts awake; his heart rapidly beating behind his ribs. After a moment his erratic breathing calms and he takes a deep breath; running a hand down his tanned face and letting out a sigh of relief. The blond glances over at the clock before groaning and pulling himself upright. The springs of the bed creak and groan in protest, but they are ignored.

Suddenly the door to the bathroom opens, letting the accumulated steam escape. The man standing in the doorway is tall; around 6’4” with shaggy chestnut brown hair slicked back and darkened with water. He is half dressed, only wearing a pair of dark blue but faded jeans. On his left pectoral over his heart is a pentagram outlined in ink black flames like a sun. His hazel almond shaped eyes are narrowed and his low brows furrowed in worry.

                “Dean,” he said his deep baritone voice slightly gravely after years of calling out to his brother in warning, “are you okay?” Dean looks up at his baby brother takes a deep breath and quickly puts on the mask of charisma. Dean throws him an unsure smile.

                “Yeah, I’m fine, Sammy,” Dean answers while standing up and stretching out his stiff joints. His spine crackles and pops as it realigns and his shoulders pop as his muscles loosen. Dean cricks his stiff neck before looking back at his brother who is staring at him with his patented bitch-face. No.22 he believed. That one showed up right after the event with the Raw-Head; the one that meant _I’m worried about you, but I’m not going to make you mad._ It didn’t take that long for him to decipher that look. “Sammy, don’t give me that look,” Dean said and Sam’s eyebrows dart up and he puts his hands up in a placating gesture. “So, what have we got?” Dean asks as he sits down at the small table, where their case notes are all laid out. Sam quickly puts on a t-shirt and sits down in front of his laptop. Sam brings up the internet browser and starts searching for anything unusual that would be in their line of work. While Sam searches, Dean picks up a bag of takeout food and starts munching on a breakfast sandwich. Suddenly Sam stops typing and his eyes go round. Dean sees the transformation and stops eating. “What is it?” he asks.  Sam looks up and turns the laptop around to show Dean the picture in the article he was reading. Dean’s eyes go round and he drops his breakfast onto the table the bite in his mouth shifting to his left cheek. “Son of a… Sam, where was this taken?” Dean asks as he swallows his bite.

                “It was part of a news reel on a fire in Mitchell, South Dakota,” Sam said, as Dean looked at the photo-clip before he reads the title of the front page article. **_Local Fireman possessed by demon exercised by fellow Fireman Joshua Alexander Michael-Angelo_**. Dean’s jaw drops but then reads the subtext below it. ** _Sprouting Wings like an angel after commanding a demon to leave its host, Joshua is in local hospital recovering._** Dean is shell shocked. He cannot believe what he is reading, but the proof is right before his eyes in black and white text, accompanied by a color picture and a news reel clip of a Fireman screaming out in pain, jacket, shirt, and tank top removed; and a pair of large pin-feather covered wings ripping out of the flesh in his back. Dean looks back up at Sam, who looks at him with wide eyes; Dean gulps hard, and realizes they are way out of their league. “I think you should call your angel buddy, Dean,” Sam says, with a frightened look.

                “Yeah, I think so too,” Dean says as he looks back at the video footage. “Cas, I think we may have an angel worthy case.” Dean looks around. No Castiel. “Come on, Cas. We’re gonna need some help with this one.” Again, no angel; Dean takes a deep breath and stands up. He goes over to the bed and grabs his duffle bag. When Sam realized that he was packing his things, Sam quickly shuts down his laptop and does the same. When the two brothers have finished packing, Dean gives one last look at the room before following Sam out to the Impala. Dean throws his bag in the back, and starts the car while Sam goes to the office to check out. While in the Car, Dean has the time to think about what he had witnessed on the clip. The guy was huge, Dean realized; more than likely over 6’3”. Dean wouldn’t be surprised if the guy, Joshua, was taller than Sam. Dean shuddered at the thought. Sam was already a Sasquatch, and he didn’t want to think about someone that towered over him. If that guy was as strong as his body suggested, and based on a height estimate, Dean knew he stood no chance in that fight, he would probably give Sam a run for his money.

His train of thought was interrupted, though, when Sam entered the car and slammed the door shut. Dean pulled the car out of park and peeled out of the parking lot with a squeal of burning rubber. Soon they were on the High Way and on their way back to South Dakota. The car was quiet for the first half hour before Dean switched on the radio and Turned up the music, ACDC blaring out the speakers. Sam grimaced when the music got loud, but Dean just smiled and tapped his hand on the steering wheel to the beat of the music.

After a while Sam finally spoke. “Maybe we should call Bobby in on this one,” Sam said, as he looked at the map. “I mean, dad always said that an extra set of eyes made sure you didn’t miss anything.” Dean gave Sam a look but took out his phone and tossed it to Sam.

                “Call him, and tell him we may have a biblical case, and to grab all his books he has on angels or anything related to angels,” Dean said, not taking his eyes off the long stretch of black top High Way.

\---

They stop at Bobby’s place first to do some research, but Bobby didn’t have much to begin with on angels. A day later and still no closer to finding out what they were dealing with the group of three hunters headed out to Mitchell, flying by the seat of their pants as to what they were going to do.

Dean didn’t like going into this one blind but they didn’t have a choice. Sam sat in the front seat with his laptop open and his new satellite Wi-Fi plugged in to get internet on the road. Dean didn’t like paying the bill but Sam got the research done better on his laptop most of the time. Just as they were making their way into the town, Sam spoke up.

                “Hey, Dean, I think I found something,” Sam said as they pulled into a gas station. Dean put the Impala in park and turned off the engine.  Sam turned to Dean. “I’ve been looking up some back history on this Joshua. Get this, he’s adopted.” Dean’s eyebrows went up.

                “Yeah, and?” Dean asked. Sam gave him a _be-patient_ look before continuing.

                “He was originally from Italy,” Sam continued, and Dean’s eyebrows went higher. He let out a low whistle. “Yeah, not only that he was an orphan found in the Sistine Chapel. The priest that found his didn’t know where he came from, but he did state in his memoirs that he knew how to speak Latin, ancient Greek, Hebrew, Aramaic, and even some Babylonian.”

                “Wow!” Dean said, opening the door and getting out. Sam opened his door and set his laptop on the hood.

                “Yeah, wow, and Dean that’s not even the half of it,” Sam stated as Bobby got out and stretched his cramped legs. “Jonathan, the priest, said on multiple occasions that Joshua would call Michael, that’s the Archangel Michael, mother.” Dean and Bobby both turned and looked at him as if he and grown two heads.

                “Mother?” Dean asked a look of complete disbelief on his face mingled with confusion.

                “Yeah, mother,” Sam confirmed.

                “Hold on a second, boy,” Bobby interjected, “are you sayin’ what I think you sayin’?” Sam nodded.

                “Dean,” Sam said a look of restrained excitement on his face, “I think this guy might be one of the Nephilim.”  Dean gave him a confused look.

                “A Nepha-whoseit- what now,” Dean asked in confusion. Sam shook his head put his laptop back in the car and leaned over the hood.

                “A Nephilim,” Sam corrected. “They’re a half angel Human hybrid.” Bobby nodded his eyes just as wide as Dean’s.

                “Yeah, they talk about them in the Bible, in Genesis,” bobby said showing off the knowledge he had accumulated over the past months researching anything angel related. “Some were great heroes but most of ‘em were big tall nasty giants that lorded over other men.  The Bible tells us that some of the good ones tried to stop the giants but they were much bigger and stronger than them. It later says that they were so evil that God Himself decided to destroy them; Good and Bad. That’s where the flood comes in.”

                “Right, right, I remember, God sent the flood to destroy man but saved Noah and his family,” Dean said.

                “Half right,” Sam said, “God sent the Archangel Gabriel to destroy the bad ones. Now, from what I can figure, he somehow got the bad ones to go to war, but the good ones. Well because the mandate said _all_ of them had to die, Gabriel set members of the Host down to gather the rest up and Kill them.” Dean had a disgusted and sick look on his face at the thought. Dean was almost reluctant to bring Castiel in on this, if this guy really was half angel. Dean realized that they would have to meet this guy and get a judge of his character. Dean turned to the gas pump and started to full up the car.

                “Why don’t you go get us something to eat, Sam,” Dean said, when he finished pumping the car and paid. “And see if you can find out if there’s a place we can stay.” Sam nodded and went inside the building. While he was inside he saw the article on the local newspaper. Sam went to the back of the store and grabbed some foodstuffs and some fruit filled pies for Dean. Dean would never forgive him if he didn’t get him some pie. Sam snorted and smiled. Dean loved his pie. Maybe it was some left over memories of when their mom was still alive. He remembered Dean saying that he loved her pies. With how much sugar Dean would consume, Sam was surprised that his brother hadn’t developed diabetes.  When he was on his way to the checkout counter he overheard the cashier and one of the townspeople gossiping.

                “Who would have thought,” the lady said, “Jake possessed by a demon; it’s almost unthinkable. He’s such a good boy.” The cashier nodded as she passed the items over the scanner.

                “Yeah, well, it just goes to show that anyone could become possessed,” she said. “Jake always did have problems with the vices. Pastor Owens will probably be preaching about the vices and staying away from the bars, for a month.” The lady laughs as the Cashier lady puts the last of the groceries in a brown paper bag. Sam came up to the counter, his lips pulled in a tight smile. “Hi there,” she said. Sam nodded and set the snacks on the counter. “Are you new to town?  Don’t think I’ve seen you here before.” Sam nodded and pulled out some cash.

                “My brother and I are just passing through,” Sam said. He looked up and leaded on the counter. “Hey I could help but over hearing that someone was possessed. What happened to the guy?” the lady behind the counter looks him over before leaning on the counter.

                “Jake Sorenson is one of the firemen at the county Fire Rescue. Jake has had some problems with drinking and the ladies for a few years. He’s part Cheyenne Indian, and is an alcoholic. The poor boy had troubles in his teens with drinkin’ but he had some friends that helped him get over the addiction but he still struggles.” Sam nodded and tucked that little information away. The cashier finished putting the snacks in the bags and Sam paid for them before asking one more question.

                “What about that guy Joshua? I saw the article in the newspaper and the clip, and I was wondering about him,” Sam asked. The cashier looked back at him before looking around the store and looking out the window.

                “Joshua is a hero in this town, and I don’t want to speak ill of him, but some of the bureaucrats think he is dangerous and they are acting like he stared the fire and, I hate to say this, but they are pushing to have him incarcerated. Joshua doesn’t deserve that,” she said, and at this point she was nearly crying. “He saved my grandma from a Fire last year. He put his own life at risk to save her. He gave her his oxygen mask. He saved her life, and he was put in the hospital for weeks with smoke inhalation. Joshua doesn’t deserve any of this.” Sam nodded before thanking her and taking the snacks out to the car.

Dean and Bobby are waiting for him when he comes out. Sam throws the bag at Dean, who roots through the bag and grabs one of the pies. Sam sits down in the car and shuts the creaky door. Dean looks over at him with a large bite of pie in his mouth. “Well,” he says, “what you find out?” Sam sighs, as Dean starts the car and pulls out on the road. They drive down the street to the motel two blocks away.

                “Apparently the guy that was possessed had an alcohol addiction when he was younger, so there’s the chink in his armor, and the guy Joshua is the town hero. Rumor is around town that the city officials want to have him incarcerated,” Sam said, and Dean curses.

                “Hell, that guy is in deep,” Dean says as he pulls into the parking lot of the motel. Dean goes to the main office and checks them out a room with three twin beds. They enter the room and it is a bit better than the roach motels they have been to in the past. The walls had been recently painted and the carpet was fairly new. The beds were well made and looked as if a Marine had made all the beds, they were so neatly dressed. Dean tossed his bag on to the bed closest to the door and set the bag with his guns on the table. “Okay, I think we should visit both of these guys,” Dean said and picked up his colt pistol from the bag and put it in the holster at his back. “Sam, I go talk to the victim of the Demon and Bobby and I will talk to Joshua.”  Bobby and Sam nod, and head out the door. Sam decides to walk to Jake’s house, because it is only two blocks from their motel. Dean and Bobby pile in to the Impala and head off to the hospital.

While on the way there, Dean glances in the rearview mirror, when he sees Castiel sitting in the back seat. Dean jerks the wheel over from the start it gave him, but he corrects himself before anything happens to his car. Dean glares at the trench coat wearing angel. Bobby has one hand on the ceiling and the other gripping the seat.

                “Cas how many times have I told you not to do that,” Dean bites out. The angel in question tilts his head in confusion. “I am going to get you a bell.” The angel looks back, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

                “Why would I need a bell,” Castiel asks in a gravelly voice. Dean shakes his head mumbling under his breath.

                “Never mind,” dean grumbles, “What do you want, Cas?” the angel doesn’t say anything for a moment.

                “I was told that you were investigating a demonic possession,” Castiel said, his body rigged in his seat. Dean nods. “I was told to help you investigate.” Dean looks back at Bobby before answering the angel.

                “We think that it might have some merit to you angels too,” Dean said and Castiel looks genuinely surprised.

                “What do you mean,” Castiel asked. Dean looks at Bobby, and the old hunter nods.

                “We think we might be dealing with a Nephilim,” Dean says, and looks back into the mirror and what he sees frightened him: Castiel looks stunned.

\---

Joshua hates hospitals! Ever since he was little he has hated them. He feels trapped this time; being held against his will until the doctors and bureaucrats figured out what to do with him. It made him feel less than human. But right now they considered him less than human, and Joshua sat in his prison of a room, his fledging Eagle colored wings flecked with emerald spots spread out behind his back. Jake came to visit him and even helped him groom his fledging wings. The flight feathers were growing in and from the measurements the doctors were taking, Joshua estimated that his wingspan would be over 15’, and that is including the space between his wings. Joshua really missed his mother. He missed the songs he would sing to him when he was afraid, and when he went to bed. Joshua could barely remember his face, but he did remember meadow green eyes, and his golden tipped Eagle wings. Joshua missed his father too. He missed Ezekiel and their family.

Joshua paced his room frustrated beyond belief. The guards at his door wouldn’t let him out; they treated him like a criminal instead of the public defender he was. Joshua flared his wings out, and grimaced, still not use to the new muscles attached to his back. He slowly folded them back onto his back, flattening them and hiding them behind his broad shoulders. The feathers reached down to his thighs now. They were still growing so they would get bigger. Michael was special to him, but it was in the past. Joshua was afraid but he hid it well. Joshua sat down on the edge of his bed, and put his head in his hands. He felt like crying, but didn’t he took a deep breath raised his head and looked out the door to his room. The guards were still there, and his shoulders slumped and his head sagged between them.

Then he heard new voices. He lifted his head and couldn’t believe what he saw.  Ever since the transformation he saw things differently; new spectrums of color washed before his eyes mixed with the old but now he saw the true effect. The men before him were different than the others. He could see them as he used to but he saw an aura around them. One was an older man with a scruffy graying beard and an old trucker’s hat. The aura around him was golden mixed with streaks of black and grey; like old and new scars clinging to his soul. But then there was the one in the trench coat, his body was slim but strong with Caribbean blue eyes and dark brown hair that was wild, almost like he had just got out of bed.  But the aura around him was bright and white swirling with multiple colors, behind him were bright wings. They were black at the crown of the joint but they faded into dark blue, at the edge of the blue near the roots of the primaries and secondary’s the color rapidly changes. There is a small streak of pale blue and then the wings bleed to pure silvery white. It is such a shocking change that he barely notices the small line of gold at the very tips of his flight feathers. Joshua stands up and stares at him, his jaw hanging open. This man is a Vessel and the being within that he is seeing is an Angel; a very unique one at that. He is so absorbed by the sight of him that he doesn’t glance at the third man until he sees movement in the corner of his eye.

When he glances over at the third, just to see who it is and look back at the angel, but his eyes stop on the man and he is taken back at the sight. The man that he would normally see has dirty blond hair and moss green eyes; he is well built and has very plump lips. His aura although, makes him take a second look. The aura around him is immense and bright; almost as bright if not brighter than the angel’s. White mingled with blues and gold and greens, swirl around in the aura. There are lines of black and grey marring the beauty of it, like scars marring flawless skin, and there are many, all over; running parallel and some intersecting. Joshua looks at him sadly; pitying the man whose beautiful soul is scarred almost as if against his will.

The man turns to look at him and sees his expression. The three of them come into the room and Joshua brings his gaze back to the angel; trying to put a name to an angel with such unique wings. Joshua hurls his memory back to a time when his mother would tell him about his brothers and sisters. He searches his memory and finally finds it; a memory of his mother telling him about the youngest of all the Angels: Castiel.

                “Castiel,” Joshua says in awe. The angel stops short and freezes. The young angel scrutinizes him for a moment before he comes forward to stand beside the bright man. Joshua smiles widely glad the angel just didn’t smite him on sight.

                “Nephilim,” the angel says. Joshua deflates and sits down on the bed. The disgust and restrained anger in his voice is so apparent that it makes him feel worthless. Without realizing it his young wings wrap around his body to shield him from the angel’s gaze. Then he hears said angel gasp. Joshua looks up and sees the shock on the angel’s borrowed face. One of his hands in stretched out to touch his wings, and for the first time Joshua looks down at them, it is when he realizes that they look like his mothers, except his are flecked with emerald where as his mothers were flecked with gold.

                “Holy Mother of God,” he hears one of the other men say, and he looks up. The man with the trucker hat is staring. “I didn’t think they were real,” he says, Joshua sees an odd smile on the man’s face, “but here you are; Half angel, half human, and the best of both.” Joshua smiles hoping that his mother still loves him. The man beside him is staring but he has managed to keep his awe hidden. Joshua stands up and pulls his wings to his back; they flutter as they orient themselves to get more comfortable. The blond man’s eyes widen as he looks up at Joshua. Joshua rolls his eyes.

                “Go ahead say it,” he says with good natured laughter hidden in his voice. The blond man’s eyebrows furrow.

                “Say what?” he asks. Joshua very poorly holds back a smile behind his thinned lips.

                “How’s the weather up there, Goliath,” Joshua suggests. The blond man laughs and the older man chuckles. The angel on the other hand gives him a puzzled look. “It’s a joke, because I’m really tall.” Joshua tells him but the angel looks even more confused. Joshua thins his lips before repeating the joke in Enochian. That time he got a response: the angel grinned and chuckled. Joshua holds out his hand to the angel. “I’m Joshua Michael-Angelo, Castiel. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Joshua says as the angel takes his hand. “My mother told me about you. You are just the way he described.” Castiel smiles, and for the first time Joshua feels like he has a family. The other men introduce themselves.

                “Bobby Singer,” says the older man with the trucker hat. Joshua shakes his hand.

                “Dean,” says the blond man. Joshua pauses.

                “Dean _Winchester?”_ Joshua asks. The man nods. Joshua shakes his hand and smiles. _I’m not crazy._ He thinks. _He really does exist._


	5. Memories of an Angel

Chapter 5- Memories of an Angel

AN: sorry about not being around. I still want reviews.

Joshua was supremely glad that they had come to visit him, without them Joshua would be alone. The moment Dean had introduced himself, Joshua felt fingers gently carding through the down feathers on his wings. Joshua moaned at the feeling that it brought. Then just as suddenly as the fingers were there they were gone. Joshua looks up at the Angel before him and finds a dark crimson blush on his cheeks and ears. Joshua smiles and chuckles.

He had a family; the youngest angel was his very own uncle. Suddenly Joshua was overcome with joy, and surged forward and wrapped the angel in a tight embrace. Castiel was stock stiff as a board but relaxed and awkwardly wrapped his arms around Joshua and patted his back; both confused and uncomfortable with the situation. Suddenly Castiel felt Joshua’s shoulders begin to shake and felt wetness on his vessel’s collar. It took the Angel a moment to realize that Joshua was softly crying, and Castiel tightened the embrace and began to softly rub soothing circles on Joshua’s back. The floodgates opened and Joshua’s silent tears became audible sobbing; his chest heaving and tears flowing like rivers down his face as Joshua buried his face in Castiel’s shoulder and the nape of his neck. Castiel whispered comforting words into Joshua’s ear as he sobs subsided and his breath became hiccups as he calmed even further. Joshua pulled away and smiled through his watery eyes for a moment before whipping away the tear marks and laughing.

                “I’m sorry,” he said, “it’s just that … I have been alone for so long, and now I have an uncle!” Joshua laughed and smiled brightly. Castiel tilted his head slightly to the side and gave him his almost smile. “I’ll bet that mom was upset. He must have thought I was dead to not come looking for me.” Castiel brought his brows together in a confused line. Joshua’s face fell, “He didn’t tell anyone, did he?” Castiel shook his head.

                “Who is your mother?” he asked, Joshua smiled and answered.

                “Michael,” warmth and love in his voice as he answered the angel’s question and Castiel’s eyebrows shot up.

                “Michael is your mother?” Castiel clarified and Joshua nodded, “I see. He helped raise you?” Joshua smiled and nodded. Dean gave a frustrated sigh and grabbed Castiel’s arm.

                “Okay Cas, I think we have all had enough of the 20 questions so shall we get out of here?” Dean asked through his clenched teeth. Castiel looked over at Dean and nodded. “I hate hospitals,” Dean grumbled. Castiel grabbed Dean’s arm and the two hunters and Angel vanished before Castiel reappeared and touched two fingers to Joshua’s forehead. They vanished as well; along with all of Joshua’s personal possessions.

* * *

 

The alarm was sounded but by the time the officers were in the room Joshua, Bobby, Dean and Castiel were in the Impala and on their way back to the Hotel.

                Sam and Dean met up at the hotel and for the first time Sam looked up and the witness. Sam gulps audibly when he sees Joshua’s height, but Joshua just smiles.

Sam looks Joshua over from head to toe; tall, is the first thing that Sam’s mind describes him with, dark honey colored clean cut hair it the next, chiseled strong facial features, and meadow green eyes. The very last thing he notices is that not only is Joshua tall he is built like a Greek warrior, and Sam gulps again. He nervously laughs, and Joshua notices his unease, as well as the unease of the others in the room; so Joshua pulls one of the chairs away from the table and sits down.  The others relax slightly and Joshua smiles. Sam holds out his hand and introduces himself.

                “Hi, I’m Sam, Dean’s younger brother,” Sam said. Joshua grasped his hand and Sam realized how big they were, but his grip was not fierce like one who didn’t know his own strength. On the contrary his grip was firm but gentle like he knew his strength only too well and was being careful. Sam relaxed further with this knowledge.

                “Joshua, it is a pleasure to meet you. I have been hearing quite a bit about you from … well… the angels, they have been very loud about you and your brother,” Joshua admitted bashfully.  Castiel’s right eyebrow rose at this, and looked back at Joshua with a perplexed look.

                “You hear the angels talking,” Dean asked.

                “It’s like Anna, you can hear angel radio,” Sam stated. Castiel hardened at the mention of his fallen sister. Joshua looked down suddenly saddened. Castiel felt the sorrow and despair rolling off him, and he nearly staggered with the weight of it. Castiel realized that Joshua had no control over his powers and his emotions were being projected through the link that the angel’s possessed. Castiel could hear Joshua’s thoughts and his most intimate of prayers.

                ‘If I can hear the angel’s, why can’t I hear you mama,’ Joshua thought, and Castiel felt as if he would cry and excused himself from the room. It did not matter the link was open and he could hear Joshua’s every thought. ‘I miss you so much, mama. I wish you were here. I wish you could hear me. I want to hold you again, mama. God, please give me my mother back. Please LORD, let me have my mother.’ Castiel could hardly take the pain in the words, the loneliness. Castiel clenched his eyes shut and shed a single tear, for his nephew and for his pain.

Inside the room Joshua worried his bottom lip just barely holding back his tears. The wings Sam did not see wrapped themselves around him to shield him from further pain. Sam’s eyes went wide as saucers when he saw them. The flight feathers were growing in fast quickly filling in the fluff with strong elegant feathers meant for speed and strength in flight. Sam, Dean and Bobby did not hear the prayer like Castiel had but there were two who did hear it: the one to whom the prayer was intended, and a long lost messenger, startled when he heard a Nephil’s ardent prayer.

* * *

 

Gabriel hated himself when he heard the sorrow and love in the voice. Joshua was his name if he remembered correctly, and Gabriel right now hated his trickster ways. Sure he was only using his powers to punish those that deserved it, but he was still abusing his title of Archangel of Judgment.

 Michael had come to him after the orders were carried out and all the Nephilim were dead. He screamed ranted and raved at him for killing an innocent child; his child. Gabriel chewed down the guilt gnawing at him begging him to tell his brother that their Father had given Joshua a pardon from the judgment and was spared; taken to another time just as he had wanted, but the orders were to tell no one, not even Michael, that Joshua lived. The anger came to a head when Michael screamed at the top of his voice and smited the angels that had enjoyed the killing as recompense for the murder of his only child. Gabriel felt horrible when he saw Michael like that. But Michael turned to him and with a countenance that Gabriel only saw when Michael struck down their brother Lucifer, Michael said “their death is on your hands, _Brother!”_ the last word he spat at Gabriel and the younger angel fled his presence for ages after that.  The day Gabriel gave the annunciation to Mary; Michael approached him and told him that after everything was done he was to flee. Gabriel could hardly believe his ears.

                “Michael, brother, I can’t do that,” Gabriel had said, but Michael heaved a heavy sign and looked his brother in the eye.

                “I am asking you to do this because I fear for your life, little one,” Michael said, Gabriel smiled at the use of his old pet name. “I think that it would be best if you vanished. I hear that the northern pagans would very much appreciate your sense of humor.” Gabriel realized at that moment Michael was telling him that something bad was happening in the ranks and Michael believed he would not survive it. Gabriel stayed until he head from Zachariah’s followers that Michael had been locked up in his house for fear that he would harm himself or others. Gabriel snorted at the memory. It was only a thinly veiled lie stating that Michael was dangerous to Zachariah’s plans and he was forcibly putting the Archangel under house arrest. Gabriel realized at that moment that this was what Michael was warning him about, and before the day was out Gabriel told everyone he could that he was going to deliver a message on earth, and fled. Gabriel severed his connection to the Host, but only so that they could not feel him but he could them. The moment it was done, the Host thought he was dead, and Gabriel went into witness protection with the pagans. He became a trickster, correction The Trickster, Loki; and began his long life towards this day. Gabriel’s vessel had long since passed on to the hereafter, to heaven, and Gabriel stayed as hidden as he could from the Host. That is until he heard Joshua’s prayer, and realized that Michael would be just as forced as Dean would be into fighting a War that the Host was not ready for. Michael would never take a vessel, especially not his true vessel, by coercion, but Zachariah had him on a tight leash. He had been forced once already to take a vessel and Gabriel was bound and determined not to have his brother suffer any more.

Gabriel brushed out his robes and polished up his sword and flung himself into heaven, and as close to Michael’s quarters as he could.

Meanwhile Joshua took control of his emotions and composed himself. Castiel returned to the room.

                “I can hear them,” he said to Sam, he looked at Dean and said, “I heard them first when they said you were saved, Dean; that is how I knew who you were. That and you would have to be blind to not see how bright and good your soul is, Dean. You shine like a newborn star; filled with fire and unruly, you are every bit the man I had expected.”  Joshua smiled at Dean’s bright red blush, and he laughed at the embarrassed look on Castiel’s face. Suddenly Joshua hunched over in pain and his great wings flared out to full length. The feathers grew out in length before their eyes; secondary feathers filling in and the Primary feathers sprouting out and growing linger and longer until the full length of the plumage was fifteen feet long. Gold marked the last two feet of the primaries and emerald was flecked throughout. They were a magnificent sight and Castiel could not help but gape at them; they were almost identical to Michael’s and they had the same carriage and build his wings had, from what Castiel could remember of when Michael would come and comfort and teach the fledglings. Joshua lifted his head, and Castiel could see the bright glow of Grace shining in his eyes before Joshua’s calm and gentle face hardened with righteous fury, and his wings extended and he vanished.

Dean looked to Castiel, who gulped hard and answered the unasked question, “Joshua has gone to Heaven. Something has drawn him there.” Castiel’s shoulders sagged. “I cannot follow.”


	6. Chained In His Nest

Chapter 6: Chained in his nest

AN: sorry about the long wait, remember I need reviews.

Michael was resigned to his fate; to be chained in his nest, to be bound to the very vessel that bore his only child. For years upon years he waited, bound to this fate. At first he struggled, he fought; oh lord how he fought. When Michael realized that Zachariah was manipulating the vessel bloodlines, breeding them to produce his and The Dragon’s True Vessels, Michael confronted him; in hindsight that was a very bad idea. Zach admitted nothing but forever after he was suspicious of Michael’s every move. He had him watched, spied upon. Michael realized that after the Christ had been born things would get worse for him, and so realizing that he may not survive he told Gabriel that once the Christ had risen he must flee. And flee is just what Gabriel did.

Michael was in his home preparing his this so that he could flee and hide on earth, when Zach and his goons caught him. Michael put up a fight and he nearly got away, but Zach had an ace up his sleeve. He cornered Michael in his nest and before Michael could bring his sword down and end the fight, he was struck from behind. While it did no more than disorient him it was all the opening needed for Zachariah to clap Michael in binding chains that not only bound him to his vessel, but it all but sapped his strength. Michael was bound and chained and all he could do was sit in his nest and watch as his brothers and sisters bumped up the End. Michael shed his tears for the ones that had fallen astray, but they had long dried up. No they only tears he now shed were for the ones lower down in the chain, the ones who thought that they were only following God’s command. Every moment of every waking day Michael prayed that his Father would intervene and stop them, and then his hopes and prayers were dashed when he heard that his True Vessel had been born. He cried even more when he heard that there was a younger brother. Michael hoped for an end to his misery but he knew from the moment Dean had made the deal it was hopeless. Michael knew from the moment Dean was taken to Hell that there still could be hope that one of the angels sent to save him would get there in time, but again the dreams were dashed when he felt Dean break, and take up the knife.  But then there was Castiel; sweet, kind, loyal-as-the-day-is-long Castiel, the only one in his garrison to find Dean; the one that gripped him tight and raised him from Perdition. Michael knew that if Castiel was made Dean’s guardian then there was some hope.

Michael smiled at the memory of Castiel’s first charge. The man was just like Dean in many ways; he was loyal honest and stubborn as hell! Michael chuckled. The man was a good man, and Castiel was a wonderful guardian for him. Michael searched his memory for the name of the man…. George, Michael smiled at the name. He was a devout Christian and a military leader, the perfect one for Castiel to watch over. Good man, George was; now in heaven. Castiel kept him alive and well until old George died of strep throat. Castiel would be good for Dean and Dean for him. Michael looked again at the binding link sigils on the slave braces that bound him in chains. He was so alone, and soon he would be forced to take Dean as his vessel. Michael never wanted that, he would never take a vessel by force. Michael felt lost broken, forgotten as if he had died as a fledgling.

For the first time in his whole existence, Michael lost hope; lost faith. Then Michael heard a voice he thought he would never hear again.

                “Michael?” the eldest of the angels looked up and beheld Gabriel for the first time in almost two thousand years.

                “Gabriel,” Michael whispered through teary eyes.

Gabriel rushed forward and embraced Michael in his arms. Michael pulled Gabriel away and took his face in his hands. The joy and hope Michael radiated was so strong Gabriel nearly choked on his own emotions. “How long have they done this?” Gabriel asked, but Michael smiled and shook his head.

                “It doesn’t matter,” he said, “you’re here. Gabriel, help me get out of here.” Gabriel looked at the sigils and his shoulders slumped. “You have to get me out, Gabriel. You don’t know what they’ve done.” Michael was on the edge of panic, but he realized that Gabriel didn’t have the power to break the seals. “Gabriel, they have to be stopped. They are going to release Lucifer!” that instantly got Gabriel’s attention. The usually smirking trickster paled when he heard what had been done and what he had inadvertently helped do. Suddenly Gabriel and Michael heard the sound of battle outside, and Gabriel paled before the color came back and he smiled.

* * *

 

Joshua was mad; madder than he had ever been in his whole existence. The moment he felt the faint cry for help from his mother, the fledging grace within him burst forth in a torrent of power and will. Joshua’s great wings matured in moments and his Grace, which had only been simmering beneath the surface, could barely be contained within the confines of his body. Joshua felt within him a righteous fury unlike any that he had felt before. Joshua stretched his wings and grace and was instantly transported to Heaven right in front of the guards that where guarding Michael’s home. Joshua started and flattened his wings to his back. The guards were higher up angels that were very much aware of how much Michael could ruin the plan by seeing anyone or even being freed, so they had no intention of letting Joshua pass. They drew swords and charged him. Joshua had learned to fight when he was still with Michael and so the guards were greatly unprepared when Joshua summoned an angelic sword and met them head on.

Joshua loved the stories of knights and the legends of King Arthur and sir Galahad, so he fought with honor whenever he fought at medieval fairs, but when he was fighting with the angels he remembered what Michael had told him about fighting angels: fight to win, and to fight to win, sometimes you have to fight dirty.  Joshua met the first angel’s blade with his own and grabbed the second blade and gave it a return to sender in between the angel’s ribs. The first angel saw what Joshua had done so fluidly and flawlessly he hesitated with his next blow. It became a fatal mistake. Joshua slashed the sword out of the angel’s hand, picked it up and in one smooth motion whorled around, slashing the angel’s throat with his sword and then plunging the angel’s own sword into his heart. The battle was over so fast that the flash of the dying Grace of angel’s had barely started when Joshua threw open the doors and marched into the building.

Joshua found more guards in his path to find his mother and he disposed of them with the same lethal swiftness as he had the first. By the time Joshua made it to the door that was Michael’s private rooms and held his nest, Joshua had left a slaughter in his wake. All the angels that met him were dead so quickly that they did not even have a chance to sound the alarm. Joshua quickly slashed the wards that kept him out and threw open the doors.

Michael was startled when he saw the doors fly open, but when he saw the tall young man that stood before them in the doorway, his breath caught in his throat. The man was tall and strong with deep set eyes and neatly combed dark blond hair. His eyes are what Michael recognized; Meadow Green shining with emerald flecks.

                “Joshua,” Michael breathed, and Joshua’s eyes zeroed in on his mother in the nest. He instantly dropped his sword, which vanished as it left his hand, and launched himself into Michael’s arms. Joshua sobbed and clutched Michael tightly, trying to keep himself from falling to pieces. Michael held his son gently rocking him and humming an old lullaby. Joshua controlled himself enough to realize that Michael was in chains.

                “Mom, what have they done to you?” Joshua gasped when he saw the markings on the slave braces.  Michael looked down at them and the up to his son. Joshua saw the unasked question and willed his sword to reappear. Joshua brought the tip of the blade down on the seal on the right brace and applied pressure continually until the sigil cracked and fell off. Michael opened the brace and threw it as far as it would go. Michael instantly felt some of his strength return but not enough to break the last seal, so Joshua put his sword to the other sigil and applied pressure. The sigil crumbled and Michael ripped the brace off his arm and crushed it in his hand; reveling in the strength and might that his grace returned to him. Michael stretched his massive twenty foot wingspan across the full expanse of the room. Joshua gaped at the sight. It had been so long he had nearly forgotten what they had looked like and how massive they were. Michael looked over at his brother and saw a proud smile on his face. Gabriel glanced over at Joshua and then at Michael.

                “Joshua,” Michael said, and the young man looked up at his mother, “this is your uncle Gabriel.” Gabriel smiled brightly and shook Joshua’s hand.

                “You can call me Uncle Gabe, Josh,” Gabriel said with a smirk. Joshua laughed before lunching himself into his uncle’s arms. Joshua’s wings wrapped around Gabriel and Michael couldn’t hold in the gasp at the sight of his son’s wings. They were beautiful, and Michael could not be more proud that his son was so beautiful. Joshua ad Gabriel disentangled and Gabriel took hold of Michael and Joshua and took flight.

 

* * *

 

Dean and Sam shifted around in their room looking for more info on the demon that attacked Joshua and took control of his partner Jake.  Bobby sat on the bed sifting through material. And Castiel sat in a lounge chair sulking.

After Joshua took flight the angel was barely consolable. He apologized profusely to both Dean and Sam for not being able to follow Joshua. Dean set Castiel down in the chair and gave him a book to read so that he wouldn’t sulk. Fat chance that wouldn’t happen; Castiel sulked anyway. Bobby called him and “Idjit” and settled down onto the bed closest to the bathroom. Sam finally sat down in a chair in front of his laptop to look at some more information about the half-angel.

Dean was in the middle of his tenth loop around the room when a great flutter of wings and a very large displacement of air sounded the entrance of Joshua and two other angels that they didn’t know. Actually one angel they didn’t know and one they didn’t know was an angel.

The moment Dean saw the Trickster in his room he dove for his weapons to find the stake, but was stopped by Joshua’s voice.

                “Dean, no, don’t,” he said and Dean stopped and looked at the half-angel as if to ask why. “Dean, this is my uncle, Gabriel.” Castiel stood up and was in their personal space in seconds.

                “Hey bro, how’s it going?” Gabriel said with a smirk. The other angel didn’t appear to like Gabriel’s snarkiness and raised his right wing and smacked him. Gabriel looked over to him while rubbing the sore spot. “Ow, that hurt!” the other angel just smiled.

                “Dean, Sam, Bobby,” Joshua said, and gestured to the other angel, “this is my mother Michael.” Castiel looked at the Archangel with awe and a bit of fear, Sam and Booby just plain awe, and Dean fainted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End note: sorry it took so long to write this. I have had a bit of writers block. I need reviews they are my muses.


	7. 7prt1: He is Risen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blanket Disclaimer: I will say this once, and only once from now on: I do not own nor do I profit from the TV show plot Supernatural, I do this for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. I do not claim to own the Characters created in the show, I only borrow them (and they don’t mind) for this fic. I only lay claim to Joshua.
> 
> Now on to the fic.

Joshua Alexander Michelangelo- the Nephilim

Chapter 7: He is Risen

 

 

When Dean finally came around, he seemed groggy before he realized why he was on a lumpy bed in the middle of the afternoon: the Archangel Michael was in his room.

“Son of a…” Dean gasped as he sat bolt upright in bed. Sam looked up from his seat in front of his laptop and when he say Dean was awake he stood up and quickly walked to his side (Which didn’t take too long considering Sam’s long strides). Sam knelt down beside him and gave him a classic Bitch-Face, ‘oh great not that one,’ Dean thought, as he recognized it as one of the early ones in the top five. The one that said ‘Don’t you ever worry me like that again!’ As if fainting wasn’t bad enough, his little brother was going to make his life miserable after this.

“Dean,” Sam said with a huff. Dean put his hand up in a warning gesture.

“I don’t wanna hear it, Sam,” Dean groused as he sat up further and slid his legs off the bed. As he stood Dean’s joints gave pops and creaks of protest. Dean ignored them and stretched until every stiff joint and sore spot were done protesting and loosened up. Dean gave his shoulders an experimental roll before settling back onto his feet, from his toes. Dean gave an expert glance around the room before he realized that the Archangel was sitting with Joshua on the couch. But what really ground his nerves was the cocky Trickster was sitting next to Cas with an arm around his shoulder like they were old friends. “Cas?” Dean hissed. Castiel looked up at him for a moment before turning his attention back to the Pagan at his side.  Bobby saw the fumes building behind Dean’s  eyes, and took the wise decision to step out of the room and gather some grub for the aftermath of the imminent explosion; in other words Bobby high-tailed it out of the soon to be ground zero of the nuclear bomb called Dean Winchester that was about to blow. “CASTIEL!” Dean shouted at the top of his lungs; making the aforementioned angel stand bolt upright at attention, Sam jump a little in surprise, the Trickster’s eyebrows shoot sky high, and Joshua and Michael look at Dean with shocked confusion. That is until Michael realized that Dean thought that Gabriel was a Trickster. Then when he saw Castiel standing in stock still attention, he raised an eyebrow and smirked.

‘Dean is very much a commander at heart,’ Michael thought. Joshua on the other hand was a little bit frightened at Dean’s sudden behavior.

“Cas, what the Hell is _THAT_ doing in our room?!” Dean shouted at a more manageable level, but still shouted. Finally Michael could take no more and began laughing, bright high and very loudly. “What are you laughing at?” Dean asked with a slightly annoyed tone in his voice.  Michael couldn’t help himself and he continued to laugh until he was red in the face and his sides hurt.  Finally when his laughter was under control, Michael smiled up at Dean, who was looming over Castiel and trying to look menacing, but in reality all he was doing was reminding Michael of how he had looked during his warrior years; that and the fact that Dean was making Castiel stand like that was just too funny not to laugh.

“You, Dean Winchester,” Michael said between chuckles, “are too funny for words. And That,” Michael nodded towards Gabriel, “happens to be the Great Gabriel himself.” Michael folded his arms across his chest, letting the enormity of what he had revealed sink in. Gabriel gave him a petulant look, as if he had spoiled his fun, and Dean and Sam did a double take that Michael could only smile at.

“Wait, Gabriel as in the Archangel?” Sam asked a look torn between awe and rage shifting over his face. Gabriel gave him his characteristic surly smirk and eyebrow waggle, before Castiel turned around in the blink of an eye with a look of absolute joy. Before Gabriel could launch into one of his cocky rants where, Michael will swear this to his dying day, he would look like a preening peacock; puffing up his bright feathers in pride that he is so well known in the world just by name, Gabriel found himself with an armful of Castiel; who had his arms wrapped tightly around Gabriel’s neck.

The very sight was enough to make Dean forget his anger and burst out in deep bellied laughter, and Sam to struggle to keep his face composed; while Joshua on the other hand was rolling on the floor, his face almost purple from the lack of air with how hard he was laughing.

The sight gave Michael some concern as Joshua looked as if he would pass out at any moment.

“Joshua, breathe,” Michael said as he gave the half angel a good jab in the abdomen. Joshua took a deep gasping breath before bursting out in deep bellied laughter. Michael couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight either; Gabriel looked almost blue as Castiel had tightly wrapped himself around the archangel in a great bear hug.

“Cassie,” Gabriel wheezed, “let go.” And Castiel seemed to realize what he was doing and released Gabriel from his death grip, giving the archangel the gasp he so desperately wanted. “Geeze, Cassie, you got big,” Gabriel mused as he held the angel at arm’s length. Castiel smiled minutely and stared up at the angel that had raised him from the moment he was placed in his arms. Castiel’s blue eyes shown like sapphires lit by the sun.

“Yes, you did,” Michael smiled.  The anger and betrayal momentarily forgotten as the two Archangels caught up and got introduced better to the two Winchester brothers.

 

* * *

 

By the time Bobby returned with food Michael, Gabriel, Castiel and Joshua where chatting with Dean and Sam like old school, Hunting buddies. Bobby smiled and dropped the food bags down on the table. The group looked up and Bobby was met with smiles and grins.

“Haven’t seen this many smiles since you boys came home from after that school dance,” Booby said with a chuckle, “with lipstick on Dean’s lips and a hickey on Sam’s neck.” Dean was grinning like the Cheshire cat and Sam was blushing as red as a rose.

Michael was about to grab a burger from the table when he felt a tingling in his skin. His head went up and he sniffed the air, smelling a slight hint of ozone. His ears strained for sounds that only he could hear. Gabriel as the action and looked at his brother oddly. Suddenly Michael stood up and grabbed Gabriel by the collar and dragged him into the bathroom, shutting it behind him and locking it without saying a word.

“Mike, what’s up with you?” Gabriel squawked at the treatment. Michael put his hand over Gabriel’s mouth, and brought the other hand to his own in a shushing motion. Gabriel nodded, and kept quiet. Outside the room Michael heard a voice that he absolutely did not want to hear: Uriel.

“Traitorous bastard,” Michael growled. His gaze went back to Gabriel and pinned him with a hard glare. “Stay put,” he ordered as he slowly opened the door and quickly left. In the room Uriel had showed up giving the rest of the Hunters and Joshua a start. Castiel looked up at Uriel with confusion.

“Castiel, there is work for yo…” Uriel trailed off at the sight of Joshua, his face hardening. “What is that doing here, alive?”  Joshua shrank back and scooted closer to Dean.  Castiel’s face was unreadable as he stood and stepped between the raging angel and the nephil shrinking back in fear. Dean put his hand on Joshua’s arm and whispered in his ear.

“What’s wrong, Josh? You’re like twice his size?” Dean asked, but Joshua continued to tremble in fear. That is until he saw his mother step out of the bathroom and behind Uriel, then the trembling stopped.

“He was one of the ones that tried to kill me, when I was little,” Joshua said. Dean nodded and sent a hard glare back in the direction of the angel hidden by Castiel’s form.

“Castiel,” Uriel ground out, “it is our duty to remove that abomination from existence,” he ranted as Michael stood behind him with his wings on full display.

“No,” Michael said causing Uriel to turn around and gape openly at the sight of Michael the Archangel standing before him his wings looming behind him in a very threatening manner. “ you’re duty,” Michael said through grit teeth, “is to serve Man and to protect them from all evil creatures, and it seems that you are not …” Michael said while taking a looming step towards Uriel, who took a step back, “ doing… your … Job.” Michael punctuated each word with a step towards the angel, who was running out of room. Michael’s wings took on the appearance of a very angry eagle; each feather was puffed out in an aggressive and intimidating manner. When Michael was nearly breast to breast with Uriel began to look much panicked and when Gabriel moved into view, the black skin he wore, turned pale beneath the pigment. “You don’t touch him,” Michael growled through his teeth, “you don’t even breathe in his presence. And if you so much as try to hurt him, I will rip your wings out and deep fry you in your own wing oil.” As Michael spoke Uriel got paler and paler, while Gabriel just smirked behind him; sucking on a lollipop. Soon his panic became too much for the soldier to handle and he fled. Michael snarled but managed to control his temper.

Dean smiled bright and wide. “Wow, thanks, Mike,” Dean said when the tension calmed down, “never did like chuckles; always seemed like he was putting up an act.”

“your thanks maybe too early,” Michael said as he sat down beside Joshua, kissing his cheek and wrapping him in a warm embrace for a moment before pulling away and standing up. “Now that they know I’m out, and it is going to be much harder to help you in this vessel. I’m going to need a new one.” Michael made a face but heaved a sigh, resigning himself to this fate. “And I am going to have to go back into the lion’s den to get one.” Gabriel looked up sharp at that.

“Michael,” Gabriel said with a bit of fear in his voice. “You’re not going to do what I think you are.” Michael smiled and took flight.

“What’s he gonna do?” Dean asked. Gabriel swallowed hard.

“He’s going back into Heaven, to get permission from a vessel to remake his body,” Gabriel answered.

“What Vessel?” Sam asked, worried and anxious for his answer.

“John Winchester.”

End of part one.


End file.
